Love Was In the Air
Love Was In the Air is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren is gonna need help from the real Love Goddess to use on Jimmy and Misuu, Jones and Megu, Riko and Jenny, Nolan and Jessica. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': Oh dude! It's the festival. *'Flink': Wait, the festival what? *'Misuu': We'll show you something. *(Misuu and Meguu flips through several images of the bands.) *'Linnie': They're all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, The Love Goddess! You've probably seen him in that viral video. *'Love Goddess (in video)': Who's ready to fall in love tonight? (The crow cheers. She stumbles into the camera) Woah! Ow! I hope nobody's filming this! *'Yuuya': Whoa! Like a real concert concert? I've never actually been to one of those before. (brushes elbow) *'Alexis Daggers': That's because you've never had an awesome crew to roll with before! (she points at Code Blue sitting together.) *'Cai': When you're with us, you're in! (points at Skyler) *'Jimmy': Well we got our first secret admirer. *'Gary': Really? Who are they? *'Jones': We don't know yet. We feel like she has blue hair. Her best friend has orange hair. *'Riko Taigo': She has blone hair. *'Nolan Tamera': That, too. *'Benji': That's wonderful. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Jinpei Kori': We just happy to be included-- (muffled speech) *'Troll Moko': Ha! This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacks into the concert. And it was all their idea. *'Leader Team': Woo! Nice. *'Manny Armstrong': Well done. *'Alan Albright': Ideas! *'Red Hulk': We sense greatness in you. *'Chazz': All right, now everyone go get some rest and finish getting ready for the concert. *'Ryu Kaga': Hey, don't wait up, Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica. *'Jenny': We won't. *'Jeka': Ha ha. Classic Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica. *'Misuu': Yeah. We got our secret admirer. *'Nova': Who was it? *'Meguu': We're not sure. He has blue sweater. *'Misuu': He has Green and White hat. *'Jenny': He has brown hair with orange shirt. *'Jessica': He has blonde hair. They meeting us at the diner. *(At Diner) *'Roberto': Love is about to happen. Watch and learn. *'Misuu': (Bell rings) Jimmy, Jones, Riko, Nolan? You're our secret admirer? *'Jimmy': Yeah. You're secret admirer? *'Meguu': Yeah. *'Diner's Patrons': (chattering: Let's go. It's her.) *'Love Goddess': Woo-hoo! Who's ready to fall in love tonight? *'Patrons': Love Goddess! (all cheering) *'Love Goddess': That's what they call me. We're rewritting history tonight, and it starts with you and you. Love is real and it's in your face! (Chuckles) What's your name, you angel? *'Mark': (Chuckles) Mark. *'Love Goddess': (in a hurried whisper) Mark, Mark. We got a problem. That cutie right there is your soul mate and you're living without her. *'Mark': Oh, no. What do I do? *'Love Goddess': Get it, boy. You know what you love. Pow! Match made! (Mark laughs) *'Nikko': We must know how this works. Hi. Love goddess? Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren here. Big fan. Can we just say, that was some of the finest matchmaking We've ever seen? Can you please, please tell us your secret? *'Love Goddess': Well, between you and me, let's just say my name's not exactly a coincidence. *'Pedro': Oh. My. Love Godess. Are you an actual love godess? *'Love Goddess': Call me a cherub. The internet pretty much does my job for me nowadays so I'm taking time to focus on my rock career. Boom. Cassette. Boom. For you. *'Roberto': Oh! That's... great. So, anyway. Can you make anything fall in love? Like that snake and that badger? (hissing and growling) *'Love Goddess': Hmm, ah gee, I dunno. That might be kinda hard to--Kaboom! Match made! *'Carlee': They're gonna make a snadger. How are you doing that? *'Love Goddess': Love potion, yo. I got it all. Summer love. Young love. Anti love. You just gotta put a little on your fingers and pow! *'Caren': Say, Love Goddess, we need your help? *'Love Goddess': Sure what is it? *'Noelle': Well, Jimmy, Jones, Riko and Nolan's secret admirer is Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica and Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica is Jimmy, Jones Riko and Nolan's secret admirer can you use your power? *'Love Goddess': Sure. Kaboom! Match made! *'Riko Taigo': Hey, you wouldn't wanna maybe get outta here and, we don't know, go kiss in public a lot? *'Jenny': Sure. *'Pedro': Match made! *'Love Goddess': Thanks for your help. Hey, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren, I got the box of plenty V.I.P passes and backstage passes for your friends. You want to give it to them? *'Caren': Sure. *'Love Goddess': Only if you sign mine. *'Troll Moko': All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day?! *(Code Blue cheer) *'Howard Weinerman': This is a champion. *'Jinpei Kori': We're just waiting on Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica. Can't leave without Misuu, Meguu and Jessica. *'Nikko': Sorry, guys, but Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica's a little busy at the moment. *'Chazz': What does that mean? *'Pedro': Let's just say Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica and Jimmy, Jones, Riko and Nolan took a trip to Smoochville. *'Troll Moko': Wait. Wait. Jimmy and Misuu, Jones and Megu, Riko and Jenny, Nolan and Jessica? How's that? *'Roberto': She give us a box of plenty of V.I.P passes and backstage passes. *'Howard Weinerman': We didn't think about that. *'Randy Cunningham': Guys, we got a message from Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica. She says "Us, Jimmy, Jones, Riko and Nolan at the festival. *(At festival) *'Love Goddess': Hey, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren, you here and you got your friends with you with the V.I.P passes. It was awesome. *'Noelle': You know it, Love Goddess. Hey do you know where Jimmy, Jones, Riko, Nolan, Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica are? *'Love Goddess': Yeah, their right there. (Points to Jimmy, Jones, Riko, Nolan, Misuu, Meguu, Jenny and Jessica) *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks. *'Meguu': Guys, people are commenting on our picture. *'Love Goddess': Hey, since you got the V.I.P passes And backstage passes wanna go on stage? *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. We gonna be on stage, guys. *'Love Goddess': the crowd So, I'm gonna give my chops a rest. Please, give a big hand to Code Blue! audience claps as Code Blue walks on stage *'Howard Weinerman': Hello. We're Code Blue. We got something for you. *(Song: Mamma Mia) *'Code Blue': ♪I've been cheated by you ,since I don't know when So I made up my mind, it must come to an end Look at me now, will I ever learn I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything oh-o-o Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you Mamma mia, does it show again My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I could never let you go I've been angry and sad about things that you do I can't count all the times that I've told you, we're through And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you Mamma mia, does it show again My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go Mamma mia, even if I say Bye bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye bye, doesn't mean forever Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you Mamma mia, does it show again My my, just how much I've missed you Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I could never let you go♪ *(Song: Bad Boy) *'Jessica': ♪Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking My love ran away This moments I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I felt Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No, I don't need you again You once made this promise To stay by my side But after sometimes you just pushed me in side You never thought that a girl could be strong Now I show you how to go home Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That i don't need you again No i don't need you again♪ *(Song: It's Not Unusual) *'Mordecai': ♪It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪It's not unusual to have fun with anyone♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪But when I see you hangin' about with anyone♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪It's not unusual, to see me cry♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪Oh, I wanna die♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪It's not unusual to go out at any time♪ *'Rigby': ♪But when I see you out and about it's such a crime♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,♪ *'All': ♪It's not unusual, (It happens every day, No matter what you say) You'll find it happens all the time (Love will never do, What you want it to) Why can't this crazy love be- (Miiiiiiine!)♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪It's not unusual to be mad with anyone♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪It's not unusual to be sad with anyone♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime♪ *'Nova': ♪It's not unusual ♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪To find out I'm in love with you♪ *'Power Man':: ♪Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪Whoa-oh-oh!♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪Oh oh♪ *(Crowd cheers) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': The crowd love this. It was awesome. *(Red Aquitar Ranger sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Oh. *(Robo Knight sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Robo Knight': Mecha Rangers, look. It's Code Blue. *'Megaforce Red': Yeah, you're right. *'Megaforce Pink': It is Code Blue. *'Megaforce Black': They helped us. *'Megaforce Yellow': That's right. *'Megaforce Blue': Yep. *(Super Mega Rangers sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Super Megaforce Red': Guys, look, it's Code Blue. *'Super Megaforce Blue': Yeah, you're right, Troy. *'Super Megaforce Green': It is Code Blue. *'Super Megafocr Yellow': What do we do now? *'Super Megaforce Pink': They will call us for back up at Coney Island. Orion did you see them? *(Super Megaforce Silver sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Yes, I do see them. *(Advent Master sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Advent Master': Hmph. *'Cybertron': Whoa. *'VR Reese': Cool. *'VR Kaitlin': Yeah, no kidding. *(Back with Broodwing) *'Broodwing': Broodwing to Alliance, I just found something. *'Masked Rider Amazon': (Off-Screen) We won't let you. *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon jumps to the other side) *(A live-action Kamen Rider Axe arrives) *'Kamen Rider Axe': We don't let you do that. *(Someone shoots Broodwing, revealed to be Magna Defender) *'Magna Defender': You will never find it. *(A live-action Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, SPD Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers arrives) *'Broodwing': Who are you, Super Heroes? *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Kamen Rider Axe! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *'Galaxy Yellow': Galaxy Yellow! *'Galaxy Pink': Galaxy Pink! *'Galaxy Rangers': Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': One! Fire Squad Red! *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Two! SPD Blue Ranger! *'S.P.D. Green Ranger': Three! SPD Green Ranger! *'S.P.D. Yellow Ranger': Four! SPD Yellow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Pink Ranger': Five! SPD Pink Ranger! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Six! Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! *'SPD Rangers': Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the speed of a cheetah full fury~Jungle Master Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the stealth of a jaguar full fury~Jungle Master Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger': With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *(Masked Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Axe, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, SPD Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers jump to the other side) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'Broodwing': Eh? *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Let's do it! *(Masked Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Axe, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, SPD Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers and Broodwing are fighting each other) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Let's finish this! *'All': Right! *'Jungle Fury Rangers, SPD Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Masked Rider Amazon': Jungle Fury! SPD! Wild Force! Lost Galaxy! Axe! Amazon! Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! *(Jungle Fury Rangers, SPD Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Masked Rider Amazon slashes Broodwing) *'Broodwing': Ahh! *(Broodwing is defeated) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': We did it! *(A live-action Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Kamen Rider Onyx and Wolf Warrior arrives) *'Masked Rider Amazon': V3, Z-Cross, Onyx, Wolf Warrior, what happened? Did you see the Alliance? *'Masked Rider V3': Yes. We saw their evil plans. We got to stop them. *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Sargent arrives) *'Kamen Rider Onyx': Who are you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Masked Rider... ...Warrior Sargent. *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Warrior Sergeant? Why are you here? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Heh. Because I know what I saw. *'Wolf Warrior': Really? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Yes. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Hey! Where you going? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': I can already see... ...that the Alliance are gonna take over the world. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant goes to his TriCyclone) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Go to the others. About the Alliance. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant with his TriCyclone rides away) *'Masked Rider V3': Sure. Who the hell was that guy? *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': We had no idea. Come on. We got to warn the others. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Let's go. *'Kamen Rider Axe': Right. *(Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Kamen Rider Axe, Kamen Rider Onyx, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, SPD Rangers, Wolf Warrior and Jungle Fury Rangers runs off) *'of Love Was In the Air' Trivia *Jimmy and Misuu become a couple. *Jones and Meguu become a couple. *Riko and Jenny become a couple. *Nolan and Jessica become a couple. Gallery *Love Was In the Air/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited